


Rescue

by FangirlReader221



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Atheism, Character of Faith, Christianity, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song: Rescue (Lauren Daigle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlReader221/pseuds/FangirlReader221
Summary: After Isla Sorna, Ian Malcolm finally settled down with Sarah Harding. They had a daughter who they chose to raise together. One day, she begins asking questions Malcolm had never thought of, questioning sound facts and supported science. He begins to see things differently.(I do not own characters or events in this fanfic)





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Rescue" inspired from the song Rescue by Lauren Daigle. (Listen to it. 'Tis good.)

Dr. Ian Malcolm never thought much about the existence of God. He always told people he was an atheist although it was mostly to help his scientific credibility. Truthfully, he would be considered an agnostic since he figured it was possible there was some outside force out there.

   
One day, his daughter, Abby, started telling him Bible verses. After Isla Sorna, Ian and Sarah got married, and actually stayed that way. They had Abagail a few years later. Once Abby started sharing the random Bible verses, he asked her about it. Her timing was a little strange too. He would be struggling to find sleep around 3 AM, thinking of nightmares, and she would text him a verse about not needing to be afraid from the next room. Usually, it was Deuteronomy 31:6, “Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you." It was a little creepy.

   
When he questioned her about it she was shy at first. Abby admitted to her father she had recently become a Christian. Malcolm was confused. He and Sarah had raised her on more scientific viewpoints than that but truly he didn’t think it was relevant. If she needed to have that crutch of religion then she could have it. 

 

Abagail Malcolm’s eyes sparkled when she spoke about her faith. Talking about how Jesus died for her and His love for humanity brought a shine to her face. Her father questioned her about her beliefs sometimes. “Isn’t creationism a little, uh, a little bit of a stretch, honey.” At the dinner table, she shook her head, red curls swinging.  

   
“The big bang is described as a massive explosion of light. To me, it sounds like a visual for God’s voice commanding ‘let there be light’.

    
“Evolution is, uh, more of, uh, a scientific viewpoint. You know, instead of a big man in the sky creating each animal individually.” Abby poked at her chicken with her fork.

   
“And we don’t know what created conscious, life, or the first creature in evolution. Both the evolution theory and creation theory involve a leap of faith to believe.” She shrugged, popping a blueberry into her mouth. “Besides you, yourself admitted there are questions in evolution no one can answer. Well, I found one Dad.” His daughter never got angry with his skepticism and he never was aggressive or confrontational about debating with her. It worked out.

     
Malcolm had thought about God more in the park. Which makes sense that he would be thinking of the beyond so close to death. His parents had been Jewish and in the bunker of Jurassic Park, he prayed to God that his kids wouldn’t have to grow up without a father. That prayer was answered and he never thought about it again. Ian had prayed in his head on Sorna as well. He pleaded that Kelly and Sarah would be alright. That they wouldn’t have to go through too much pain and would make it out alive. Once they were safe, he didn’t need to pray anymore.

    
Watching the news, the man talking about some child murders, Dr. Malcolm sat in his apartment with Abby on his arm. Ian had muttered to himself, unaware she could hear him. “How could a loving and good God let this stuff happen?” Almost sounding like she was trying to convince herself as well, Abby whispered a response.

   
“He has a plan for our benefit in our futures. Even if we can’t see it yet and even if it’s made from pain.” _Like a phoenix out of the ashes,_ he thought to himself.

 

Having a daughter that was a believer, he learned more about Christians and who they were through her. Ever since she accepted Jesus into her heart, she had an optimistic glow. After sharing a story about someone being a jerk or messing with her, instead of being angry, Abby sounded sympathetic and commented on wanting to pray for them. The thing that stuck out to Malcolm the most was that she wasn’t afraid. He remembered how fearful she had been when she was little but it was as if she became strong overnight. He figured using her religion as a crutch had brought that on. Besides, she might grow out of these beliefs.

   
As she grew up, she didn’t grow out of it. If anything she became more strongly rooted in her faith. Abby arranged rides with her friends to drive her to church and she never did waver in sharing Bible verses. Even when Ian and Sarah would exchange amused looks across the table.

   
When Abagail got older, Ian found it harder to debate with her. Her arguments became more solid and harder to poke holes into. At least Malcolm thought so.  
On a walk one time, it had been brought up again. The leaves of autumn were painted with differing shades of red, orange, and yellow. They crunched beneath Ian’s shoes and it was gorgeous. His daughter had commented about God’s artistic ability when they started talking. He got honest with her. “I don’t want to believe in, uh, in a God that will send me to hell for not-not believing in Him.” He shrugged, walking side by side with his teenager.

   
“God doesn’t send anyone to hell, Dad. It’s a choice to be forgiven or not. Besides, He physically cannot be in the presence of sin.” She beamed. “He’s perfect in every way.”

    
“If He’s so perfect and loving,” Ian clenched his jaw, hands in his pockets. He was thinking about the endless panic attacks, flashbacks, and nightmares. “then why would he, uh, let me screw up my life so much. The mathematician shook his head. “If there’s a Jesus that loves me he wouldn’t have let me go to that island.”

   
“Dad,” Abby said. “I felt what his love is like through your love for me.” She smiled up at him. “If you never went to Nublar, you wouldn’t have met your friends. You wouldn’t have met Mom and you wouldn’t have me.” Ian Malcolm paused. What she was saying was actually a sound argument. His academic side wished it wasn’t. “It was His plan.” This conversation stuck with him.

   
Using the internet, Dr. Malcolm began to seek out the inexplicable; people pronounced dead but coming back, everything burning in buildings except bibles and crosses, and the power of prayer. Still, he didn’t want to believe it. What the Bible says is true doesn’t even follow his common sense. Everything he was ever told contradicted its teachings and that had to mean something. Right?

   
By 2018, the only thing that made much sense was that no one still listened to him and humans don’t ever learn lessons. Malcolm had lectured a unit on how Chaos Theory applies to religion, it didn’t help him learn much. Soon, the news about Lockwood’s estate and the destruction of Nublar had come out. The 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak. That’s what they are calling it. Trying not to break down in front of Sarah while watching the news, Ian Malcolm did the one thing he hadn’t done in years and didn’t want to do. Interlocking his fingers together with Jesus on his mind, he shut his eyes. Dr. Ian Malcolm prayed.


End file.
